The use of and advantages associated with portable computers are well known in the art. Over the last decade, there has been an intense effort in the computer industry to down size the personal computer ("PC") to provide users with a powerful yet portable computer that can be taken out of the office and fully used at home or on the road. As advancements have been made in both microprocessing chip and battery technologies, particularly over the last decade, PCs were eventually downsized into "laptop computers". While these computers offered the portability and processing power of a full sized PC, the laptop was still somewhat large and heavy for the user to carry around. In response to these disadvantages, the laptops were downsized even further into what is now commonly known in the industry as a notebook computer, which is smaller and more light weight yet possessing equal or greater processing capabilities than their earlier laptop counterpart.
Because of their portability, notebook computers are frequently used in various places that require the user to operate the notebook computer from their lap, hence their name for their earlier counterpart. In such instances, the portable computer is typically positioned in the user's lap such that it requires the user to type with his or her wrists uncomfortably bent upwardly at an unnatural angle. Notebook computers are also frequently used on airplanes. In such instances, the user is usually forced to either balance the machine on his or her knees or put it on the seat/table in front, which does not provide a very comfortable use elevation. Additionally, notebook computers are used when the user is reclining on his or her back with knees bent to support the angled unit. However, this too is an uncomfortable position from which to operate the machine.
While bean-bag lap desks, which are well known in the art, could be used, they do not provide the structure necessary to hold the notebook computer on the flat surface when the portable computer is positioned at a step angle, and they hinder the portability aspect of the notebook computer when the machine is used "on the road." Moreover, they do not provide a wrist rest or palm rest that is helpful in preventing or exacerbating any pre-existing condition resulting from prolonged typing operations, such as tunnel carpel syndrome ("CTS") or other typing-related injury that the user may have.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a lap table for portable computers that: 1) provides adequate structure for securely holding the portable computer in place even at extreme inclinations; 2) is portable; and 3) provide a wrist or palm rest. Various aspects of the present invention provides a lap table that addresses these needs.